galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lin Jason
"I fight for safety." Lin Jason was a Grand Jedi Master and Jedi General who served in the Grand Army of the Republic and in the Clone Army. Lin Jason was a female Jedi who used the Saber technique form IV of Atartu. Lin also helped clone group Golden Squad during their mission to Kashyyyk when Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi was away with the 212th attack battalion, Lin helped out with many other missions regarding security. Lin was later killed in action on Geonosis. Jedi Armour Unlike many Jedi, not many had the full body armour to protect themselves. Lin was a former Jedi Temple Guard when she converted to being a Jedi Knight. Her armour was made up of tough metals. As it was told many times to all Jedi, Lin said "It was a choice of mine, to have armour that was stronger than the rest. I will tell no more or no less then this.. It is my armour that is the strongest of most. It is my armour. It is the thing that will keep me going for a long time" Lin decided to keep the armour and hide it for the good of the world. No one else As Lin had always wanted to be a Jedi, she always read up on everything from Illum to the planets that lined with the force. It was the thing she loved to do in her spare time when she was not fighting for the war. "It never shows how most of us will be able to do things. It never has anything to do with those who never have anything wrong." It was the thing that drove her to be better and better with age. "Getting better with age is the way we do things and those who do things for us and only us." Go for Go "Just remember to go. No matter what you will always go and fight against those you fight and love with. It does not matter who you fight with, that end betraying you. It was the thing that was the most amazing. You go and love the loved ones, it will hurt you, you need to fight for everything else." Lin said as she walked down the corridor. "It will be the way that we see things. It was the thing that most of us see. And do we do these things to slow? And whatever we do." Aged from Jason As she aged, Lin knew her body needing more protection, that she had to fuse some of the bones in her body to be able to move around. She had the way of the force to be able to do this without pain. Her aging body caused multiple shoulder injuries and even a replacement in the bone of her shoulder, this would limit how she would use her weapon and how she would moved around the world using her saber it was not an easy time as healing took months. 'Does it show how many people are out and about to do those things." Death & Battle of Geonosis Lin was killed during a recon mission on Geonosis, during a firefight between left over droids, Jason was shot in the temple(Side of the head near eyes) and fell to the ground in a heap. Her clones finished the firefight to see her lying on the ground. "Sir, stay with us." One clone placed his fingers on her neck and said, "She's gone son. I am so sorry.." Jason was left on Geonosis buried in the sand. Category:Jedi